marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingpin (Shmoe Gravios)
Entering The Sim From The Comics Kingpin comes into the sim just after the events of Shadowland, making him the leader of the Hand. History Mutant Growth Hormone The Kingpin, having been away for some time, decided to market Mutant Growth Hormone (MGH) to mutants. He had his crime syndicate experiment with MGH, and created a variant that was addictive to mutants (as the usual brand isn't). Several X-Men found themselves at the mercy of the drug, having been slipped the drug without them knowing. With the addictive properties of the drug mirror that of narcotics, it made it quite difficult for people to resist the drug. The X-Men searched high and low, trying to find out who was the cause of this horrible plague on mutant kind, and finally learned it was the Kingpin behind it. They attacked several of his drug houses, able to shut down the mass produciton f the drug. Not to be outdone, Fisk arranged it so X-23 would be infected with the drug, and she lashed out, killing the person that drugged her in broad daylight. As a result, she was taken in by the authorities, and put on trial for her crimes ((This has sense been retconned, as the character has changed hands)). Stolen Identities With the drug production needing to be rebuilt, Fisk started stealing people's identities. He would use sevearl super powered individuals attack an organization, while his thugs stole personal files to get him informaton. This would often times happen right under the heroes noses. As Storm had cross the Kingpin, he used his resources to bankrupt her and leave her in morer debt than she could get out of. It took the combined efforts of the Avengers and the X-Men to get people's lives back in order; as several of the heroes were effected, they very much wanted to resume their normal lives. In the end, however, in typical Kingpin fashion, Kingpin had all the information lead to another individual, making them the only person that could legally be pursued. Fisk still profited off of the identites, but lost several identiteis he could potentially sell. Turf Wars With The Hand under his control, Fisk decided it was time to take full control over Brooklyn. He sent his Hand ninja members out into the city, to obtain a pawn shop to be under his territory. As pawn shops can be used to gain and sell things of great sensitivity, he wanted it under his control. The hand were successful in optaining the Pawn Shop, getting the owners to agree to work for him, and pay protection money to him as well. On the Hand's way out, they incountered Mr Negative's Inner Demons. The two factions engaged in battle, with the Hand coming out on top as the victors. Several weeks later, Kingpin looking still to control all of Brooklyn, sent his Hand to Melinda's Diner, a popular eatery that was known for it's villain attacks, but people still went there to eat. With knowing how loyal people were to the area, Fisk wanted it to run a drug ring out of, as well as get protection money from. The Hand went out to take control of Melinda's Diner, but several Jean Grey Students were there, and fought the Hand back. Mr Negatie himself even showed up, along with his Inner Demons. The studetns ended up helping the Inner Demons defeat the Hand, giving control of crime in the area of Melinda's Diner to Mr Negative; this also evened the odds in the war for Brooklyn between Kingpin and Mr Negatiive. Category:Canon Category:Villains